


Добро пожаловать домой

by Ipocrita



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 01:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2131965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ipocrita/pseuds/Ipocrita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чарльз решил носить свой дом с собой, в голове и сердце. И Эрику там навсегда оставлена лучшая комната.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Добро пожаловать домой

У Чарльза есть несколько чужих имен и ровно столько же обещаний. Он гладко выбрит, волосы подстрижены короче, любимые кардиганы вернулись в шкаф, вытеснив бесконечные майки и грязные халаты. Виски заперт обратно в бар, как недавно Чарльз запирал самого себя в четырех стенах.  
Школа, словно следуя его примеру, оживает. Хэнк приглашает садовника. Чарльз ищет новых учеников, и Церебро слушается каждой его мысли, плавно и ровно ведет мимо чужих радости и боли, мимо мелких проблем и великих решений. Чарльз позволяет себе плыть. Расслабиться. Спина болит, но второй раз привыкнуть к этой боли легче. Он испытал вещи куда хуже, чем неспособность ходить. Когда Баньши умер во Вьетнаме, только тогда Чарльз действительно почувствовал, что теряет возможность двигаться. Только тогда, не раньше.  
Где-то в гостиной Хэнк читает "Макбета", иногда произнося отдельные строки вслух. Чарльз не читает его мысли, он лишь слушает в пол-уха. У них есть время отдохнуть. Если верить Логану, у них теперь есть все время мира. Камень, брошенный в воду, поднял отличное цунами, и на месте разрушенного мира постепенно вырастает что-то новое. Чарльз почти видит это. Своих будущих учеников, которыми он будет гордиться, как сейчас гордится сестрой. Рейвен снова ушла, но в этот раз кажется, будто часть ее вернулась домой. Этой части - поддержки многолетней выдержки - Чарльзу и не хватало.  
Краткий миг покоя сменяется тревогой, сердце немного сбивается с ритма, мурашки бегут по спине, как во время ломки. Это Эрик приходит к его порогу. Слегка дрожат узорчатые решетки на окнах. Слегка дрожат руки у Чарльза.  
Эрик без шлема, и Чарльз чувствует волну его эмоций, которые тот даже не пытается спрятать. Сожаление, гнев, одиночество. То, что Чарльз копил в себе десять лет, а потом выбросил, ушло к Эрику, потеснив остальной мусор в его голове.  
-Смотрю, ты снова в кресле. - и в этот раз ни капли обиды в голосе. Эрик не считает Чарльза калекой, когда тот сидит в инвалидном кресле. Он считает его калекой, когда тот отказывается от своего дара.   
Чарльз отвечает безмолвно, одними мыслями, потому что слова никогда не действуют на Эрика, не долетают до него, как не долетают пули.  
"Рад видеть тебя дома"  
Чарльз показывает Эрику убранные комнаты, приведенный в порядок сад, Церебро, величественную, но все еще нуждающуюся в улучшениях, спальни, ждущие учеников. Джин, которая не станет теперь Фениксом, потому что научится жить с этой темной частью себя. Шторм, которую не убьют Стражи. Скотта, который вырастет отличным лидером и продолжит их дело.  
Эрик садится напротив Чарльза, прямой, как палка. Словно вечно ждет удара в спину. Словно целый мир держится на одних его плечах, и нельзя на мгновение даже дать слабину.  
\- Вижу, друг мой, мы оба вернулись домой, - говорит Эрик, и первая черная пешка на доске сдвигается вперед.  
В этот раз Эрик не поддается.  
И Чарльз знает, что у них в лучшем случае пара недель, а потом - новый разлад, новая маленькая война, и те, кого Эрик считает пешками, пойдут на тех, кого Чарльз считает семьей. Но когда-нибудь это закончится. Когда-нибудь вся та надежда, которую он снова готов в Эрика вкладывать, вернется к нему сторицей в паре теплых мгновений, когда они опять будут сражаться спиной к спине, как братья.  
Чарльз решил носить свой дом с собой, в голове и сердце. И Эрику там навсегда оставлена лучшая комната.


End file.
